The Hard Part of Survival
by Holland.fray96
Summary: Set two months after Jurassic World and follows Owen and Claire as they deal with surviving together.


**The Hard Part of Survival**

For two months now they had been inseparable, simply because they needed each other to get the days; and at night when she woke up screaming she needed him to remind her that they had lived. Two months of never ending press conferences and strategy meetings were starting to take their toll on Claire. Most nights she would come home exhausted and fall asleep telling Owen about the Masrani corporation's latest plan for damage control.

"Dude it's been two months and you're trying to tell me that all you two do is cuddle when the lights go out. You've shared a bed for this long, I thought that for sure you would have made a move by now,"Barry snickered as he signed off on another report.

"I can't, she's a lot different than any of the other girls I've been after everything we went through.I want to do this right, be anything that she needs me to be and if that means just holding her when she wakes up screaming, then I'm fine with that," Owen replied as he read over another report.

Barry cracked up laughing as he replied,"so you're telling me you aren't at all tempted by her!"

"I never said I wasn't tempted,I just said that I couldn't do something she wouldn't be okay with," Owen countered. "Besides its like she isn't trying to be seductive," he snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" Barry asked.

"She's gone from wear a black lace lingerie night dress Karen sent her to a pair of panties and some of my old t-shirts, personally I find that a lot sexier than anything Victoria's Secret makes," Owen grinned.

"Alright but I'm telling you to screw chivalry and just go for it, I'm sure all this waiting is bothering her just as much," Barry countered with a grin on his face.

That night was no different, after dinner Claire went to take a shower and stepped out of the bathroom wearing one of Owen's faded t-shirts that hung half her shoulder and hit her mid-thigh. Her now shoulder length hair was still damp as she slid into bed and curled up against him. It had been two months and he still wasn't used to her doing this. She rested her head on his chest and draped her arm across his waist. He held her night as she drifted off to sleep. He lay awake for hours just watching her, unable to fall asleep. Barry's words about making a move were starting to echo in his head. Claire mumbled his name in her sleep as she grasped his shirt and hitched her leg on his. _She's not making this easy,_ he thought. She moaned his name again,he couldn't handle it anymore,he needed to put some distance between them before he did something he would regret.

So, he slipped out of her embrace and walked out to the balcony off the living room for fresh air. He hadn't been out there long before he heard shuffling behind him and turned to see Claire leaning against the wall watching him. He turned his gaze away and sighed she's definitely not making this easy, he thought.

"Owen," she said softy as she walked towards.

"Don't," he rasped out just before she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"What's bothering you," she asked gazing at him with worried eyes.

"You you're what's bothering me!" He snapped as he whipped around to face her.

"Me...what did I-"

"You're wearing my shirts,saying my name in your sleep,grabbing me... You're really testing my will power here you have any idea how alluring you look right now," Owen responded, his eyes darkening as he looked over her again.

"Owen," she breathed.

He he could bare it no more, he moved towards her and didn't stop until he was pinning her against the wall with his hips and framing her face in his hands. Without a second thought she raised her lips and pressed kisses under his jawline. He moaned ever so slightly and pressed his hips tighter against her.

"Claire... I if you keep doing this,I won't be able to control myself," he rasped as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Then let go, be my alpha tonight" she whispered and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

In a split second his lips were on hers, his hands moved to grip her waist,and she buried her hands in his hair. It wasn't long before he was picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen island. Their kisses grew more frantic as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he rained kisses down her neck and across her exposed shoulder.

"Owen,wait,stop," she gasped as he began to nibble on a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

"No," Owen mumble and gripped her hips tighter.

"Not here, bedroom," Claire managed to gasp as she arched into him.

He scooped her in his arms again and carried her back to their room, his lips never leaving hers.

"You're sure about this?" He asked as he laid her down on the bed.

"Yes, she gasped again as she reached for the hem of his sweatshirt. He grinned and sat up to pull his sweatshirt off.

 **I haven't given up on writing** ** _WTFMH_** **, it's just taking a longer time to write than I anticipated. This was supposed to be a flashback, but I could never get it to work in a way I liked; so I made it its own story. I'm not sure if I'll add on to this, I'm more concerned with finishing my other story before I start a new one. Thank you guys so much for reading!**


End file.
